Digital Dance Revolution
by Youkaiko
Summary: Ken and Daisuke go to the arcade for a day of Dance Dance Revolution...


Digital Dance Revolution  
  
by Youkaiko  
--------  
  
to Trousers, Posty and all the CC DDR addicts.  
  
--------  
  
We went to the arcade one Sunday. It seemed like a typical day. Daisuke says that he comes, he plays, and he's broke. Sounds fun.  
  
"DUDE!!! Who's that?" Daisuke tugged at my shirt. He pointed to the Dance Dance Revolution cabinet. A throng of people crowed around a kid who looked no older than I. He was pulling off tons of moves and rather quickly, too.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like a gaijin," I remarked.  
  
"Gaijin or not, he's doing some crazy stuff!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the crowd. "He's doing Paranoia at NINE FEET! Doubles, too! That's... awful! My reputation!!!"  
  
I watched the boy dance. He was really good at this game. The music ended, and he took a bow. Everyone clapped for him, except me. I just stood there.  
  
Daisuke took this time to introduce himself. "HEY?! What are you doing here? This is my machine! Even if you can do nine feet, it doesn't matter!!! Mine, mine, mine!" He hugged the speakers for effect.  
  
"It's mine now. Unless you want to challenge me," he said with a snooty air. He smiled viciously, like a tiger.  
  
Daisuke looked a bit intimidated. "Ok then, play for me, Ichijouji!"  
  
"Me?" I asked. "Daisuke, I don't even know how to play."  
  
"It's simple. When an arrow shows up on the top bar on the scree, you press the matching arrow. Got it? Good!" With that he shoved me onto the platform.  
  
The boy looked somewhat irate. "I didn't ask to cream a newbie. You too scared to play the DDR champ of Corpus Christi?"  
  
Daisuke crossed his eyes. "Where's... *that* place? Whatever, just play Ken, ok?"  
  
"Whatever." The boy stepped up to his side of the platform. "So you're Ken?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet ya. I'm Dustin. Remember that when I kick your ass at DDR."  
  
I shuddered, almost dropping my yen as I put them in the machine. He put in his yen, and pressed the green button to confirm. I let him pick a song at random, and he put the difficulty level at advanced. I swallowed, trying to seem cool as usual.  
  
The music started. Ode to Joy?  
  
One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Up, down, jump, left. I followed the arrows, and something took over me. I went to the ground and pressed the arrows with my hands and knees. I jumped up and danced the Ode to Joy theme. It seemed like such a long time... and it was over.  
  
The score screen flashed. Dustin was awarded an A. I was awarded AAA. "Is this good?"  
  
Dustin sputtered, but before he could reply Daisuke pushed him off the platform. "I wanna play you now, Ken!"  
  
"Then let's do it, Motomiya!" I felt very enthusiastic. I chose another song at random, but Daisuke made a face when he realized what song we were going to dance to. I set the difficulty level at Standard, thinking it was only beginners' luck. As soon as the round started I too found out why this was not a good song to pick.  
  
"Boys, boys, be my boy  
I wanna feel your body  
Boys, boys, be my boy  
Tonight I'm ready, honey  
Boys, boys, be my boy  
I wanna be your lovergirl  
Be my loverboy..."  
  
I motioned to Daisuke, who looked a little angry. "I know we're a couple, but I still like Hikarichan!" he whispered. I shrugged and remebered to dance. Jump, up, down up, right, up. I started to use the moves I didn't know I had. I threw in a bunch of extra steps that weren't on the screen. After a while, I forgot about the screen and made up my own moves. Boom! The song finished.  
  
The two of us were awarded As because we missed the beginning of the song.  
  
We chose the last song at random as well. Aparently it was a break-up song. I stopped paying attention to the lyrics and the screen and freestyled the whole thing. It had a quite groovy rhythm. Daisuke followed me instead and we worked the crowd that I didn't notice until now. The song ended and I recieved AAA. I also got a new high score and somehow got two secret songs.  
  
The crowd began to chant, "Motto! Motto! Motto!" So we gave them more.  
  
The first song we picked was Luv To Me. I payed attention to the beat. It was a little hard to get into, but after a while I got it. The whole time I racked up a huge combo. Daisuke couldn't keep up anymore. I danced around, busting out more and more fresh moves. It was over, and the score was AAA.  
  
"Ken, can't you pick something easier?" Daisuke looked a little tired.  
  
"You can sit down if you want."  
  
"No, I'm playing with you! Let me pick the song." He put his hand over my controls and picked a song.  
  
It was the new secret song. Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku. It had an interesting Jpop beat. It seemed a little familiar. I followed the arrows, but then the bridge of the song came. I began to improvise. I heard everyone cheer as I made another huge combo. Daisuke watched me, a little wide-eyed, and followed me again. I noticed people bobbing their heads and tapping along. It was rather awe-inspiring. As the computer tabulated my score, a short red-haired boy tapped me on the back.  
  
I turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Kenchan, can V-mon and I play DDR now?" He motioned to a little boy with blue hair.  
  
I smiled. "Yes, you can play now, Wormmon."  
  
They gave a little cheer, shoved the two of us off the platform, and shouted in unison, "Let the pros show you how it's done!!"  
  
Wormmon picked the other secret song... Ojamajo Carnival. They clapped and tapped their feet to the beat. The crowd was even more impressed. Out of nowhere, Armajimon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Tailmon popped out and began to dance. The six of them began to trade off spots. The ones on the floor motioned to us to dance. Soon I noticed that Iori, Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako were dancing along with Daisuke and me. The audience broke out into dancing at the second chorus. Disco lights suddenly turned and we all sang along. We danced a little less as the violin solo played. The music came back and we all ended the song, laughing, clapping, cheering.  
  
Wormmon and V-mon recieved a AAAA. It turned out the song was more than three minutes long.  
  
Dustin was watching the whole thing. His jaw dropped. Everyone smiled at him. I had a few words to say to him.  
  
"Hajimemashite. My name is Ken. Remember that, because we kicked your ass at DDR."  
  
  
  
  
  
-=*FiN!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
